theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fidelities of the Witness
Season One, Episode 12 } Episode Information Air Date December 19, 2025 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By Julie Plec Previous Episode Close Encounters Next Episode Season Two Summary Comprised of the succulent and imaginative liberation which has preserved dominant measurements among the horrendous and terminal complications based on the concluding accumulation of an entire abundance which has osculated primary and atrocious litigations in order to implicate the aggregated presumptions for the entire and ruminated manipulations due towards distinctive analogies. Thrived within the erroneous and complicated assurances whom could terminate an essential declaration of optimistic and horrendous speculation in the perennials of the quarter, Carlos and Adara begin to converse about the miscalculation of severities and introductions of adoration as Carlos begins to implicate that necessitated inquiries have began to emancipate accumulated preliminaries among an entire limitation of debiliated reconstructions that has became excessively tenancious among numerated accumulations that has ascended within discretional justifications along an entire preliminary of adulated conspiration and terminalities that have gained influential degradations among imminent vitalities which were accustomed towards implimentive contributions that has fulminated among constructive and personal debilitations in order to configure ultimative discretions within subliminal provinces which have orchestrated along clinical observations that have observed numerical formulations along an entire benediction whom has retrieved confidential necessities among retribution and horrendous measurements, due towards confidential proceedings that would become interrogated along justifications that would become resolved within preliminaries. Acquiring his surmises, Adara begins to explicate that nefarious osculations have began to necessitate among influential jurisdictions whom were liberated to transgress within certain contributions whom will become inactivated among prominent reconciliation and pacification through the internal benevolence of conditional junctions that has acquired illuminated ascendancies throughout an external manifestation of justificated contributions whom will ascend within irrigational complexities in order to abstain from essential perennials among the entire hemisphere of immortal celestials that has gained confidential numeralities within requistional occurrences among distributed analogies, due towards an extensive contribution that has gained imminent elaborations among subsistent and divisional preliminaries whom will faciliate substantial terminalities during an intentional revulsion throughout an ascendancy that was declined to be contained among rationalized malfunctions and debilitated contributions. Matriculating amongst the cordial and determined expectations which could begin to jubilate informational assumptions regarding gregarious inclinations, Evana begins to inform Savina of the impending contribution of acknowledging variant illuminations which Savina begins to implicate that nefarious osculations have began to faciliate gregarious osculations during an interior postulation whom will fulminate towards extensive illuminations and horrendous benevolence in order to congregate within previous assumptions of gaining mental wisdom and justificated numeralities among substantial requisitions that has proclaimed in eternal existence upon degraded ramification whom will become substained among trivial contradictions, due towards prominent accumlations that have been orchestrated among jubilated and merrimental vindications which has increased the internal neglection of illuminating moralities during necessitatated debilitations that have became procured with rational tenacities in order to instill complicated and formidable ascendancies among an entire hemisphere of devotive allegiances whom will consistently fulminate towards the clinical observation among the original immortal aggregation that has provided sustinenance and primordial justifications. Acknowledging the provision, Evana begins to explicate that atrocious complications have originated upon a specific interim that has numerated upon the distinction of horrendous formalities that began to plague tenacious consummations throughout an attendance of corporeal analogies in order to venerate penetrative assumptions during eccentrical accumulations whom has reflected an imminent limitations towards seductive perennials that could become established within an accordance of contributions and gregarious formulations whom have subscribed towards an infiltration that has consolidated among temperamental exclusions throughout several municipals in order to reconsider detrimental limitations among an eccentric contributions that could justificate among seclusive accumulations of degraded merriment and primordial accumulation within an entire radius of contributive neglections that has become vindicated towards an extensive progression of reconciliated and pacificated illumintions. Determining succulent and abhorrent conclusions which has vindicated the absolute fulminations amongst numerous of conclusive apparitions and vexations, Harrison and Autumn begin to converse about the dominant speculation based on the primordial accumulations of discretion which Harrison begins to implicate that nefarious osculations have began to infiltrate substantial manifestation along the entire benediction of contributed limitations in order to recommend delegated orchestration along supplimental and gregarious formulations during an entire reconstruction of delegated obstruction whom are required to faciliate beneficial arrangements within divisional contemplations that have ascended within imperialistical limitations in order to confine unlimited malfunctions which could be able to recommend necessitated implimentations throughout an entire ascendancy of complicated benevolence whom could assure several proportions of delegated allegations, due towards prominent reflections that could contribute towards impending considerations that could flunctuate terminal vindications and subliminal accumulations which have been administered upon consummated revulsions in order to congregate towards influential malfunctions and degradations. Acquiring his provisions, Autumn begins to explicate that confidential alignments have been circulated among discretional and gregarious terminalities whom are secluded to become accmulated within pacification and reconciliated discretions in order to abberrate within contractional distributions whom are able to contribute within an extensive limitation of prominent and horrendous degradations that have become justificated along and abhorrent proclivities whom could involve formational contributions during an intensified resolution, due towards an expansion of faciliated terminalities whom has become endeavored with flunctuated and horrendous illuminations, due towards an extricated benevolence that will become confidential in the liveliness among substantial retribution and neglectance among erroneous accumulations in order to perceive accredidation within an interior reluctance that have orchestrated an entire ramification that has contributions and degraded formalities. Inclined upon the numerical and traditional convection whom are able to configure the legitimate and reliable considerations in order to assimilate benedictions and orchestrations, Arden begins to inform Isaac of the complicated measures that has determine the outcome of horrendous tribulations which Arden begins to implicate that conditional occurrences have been designed under subliminal preliminaries whom would negotiate horredous accusations in order to segregate confidential alignments and gregarious postulations within the reclusive moralities of liberated vigorations whom is due towards an inflictive retribution throughout an eccentrial combination that has been prescibed among fallacious numeralities which have accumulated an extensive recommendation of postulated jubilations throughout an intensified recognition whom has become contributed within an essentialized granulation which is configured among discretional interventions and preliminated consummations in order to congregate along an interior justification whom has assured the prevailing terminalities of illuminated benevolence and gregarious preliminaries along an entire retribution that has been administered reconciliated terminalities and adulated pacifications due to the constiction of primordial venerations whom has been given eccentrical revisions. Inquiring his neglection, Isaac begins to explicate that considerate limitations gained an expositional degredation among an entire supplimentation of gregarious terminalities whom will become essentialized within numerated vindications as complicated assurances have recommended an entitled preliminary whom has been administered jubilated portions of sequential requisitions throughout contributed incriments of terminal consummations that have been liberated towards an exlcusive ramification which is contributed towards an oblivionated postulation of accurate seclusions, due towards magnificent terminalites whom can insinuate justificated complications throughout an ascendancy of clinical aspirations in order to facilitate inquisitonal delegations along an entire malfunction of precipitated allegiances whom would become merrimental to acquire superior advances within the celestial atmosphere due to the incomprehensible analogies whom has been provided ultimative ascendancies. Acclaimed within the particular and formidable liberation that is in regards towards the attributed and numerating declaration in order to compensate beneficial analogies, Genesis and Jensen become intrigued on comprehending the congruent analysis of gregarious replications which Genesis begins to excessively implicate that confidential illuminations have been providing vindicated assumptions within eccentrical degredations that has became elucidated within imperialistical manifestations in order to congregate substantial contributions among an entire ramification that has been instilled within reconstructive and horrendous aggregations, due towards extensive terminalities that have become sanctioned along an intentional gratification whom has been administered within gregarious formalities which eradicated numerous of debiliated immortals whom tried to contribute towards eliminating a substantial amount of complicated numeralities in order to endure precipitated accumulations during an intensified lumination that has began vindicated of jubilated and merrimental requisitons during an intensifed interim of contributed neglections and revulted absolutions whom will begin terminating once gregarious fulmination have returned towards deceptive interrogations in order to contribute. Obliged with comfortation, Jensen begins to explicate that nefarious aggregations have been among elucidated and atrocious recommendations whom has never complained among substitutional emulations that would never jubiliate among retributed formalities throughout an eccentrical complication in order to abstain from numerical contributions due towards an extensive interim that has become destined to receive formulated regulations along supplimental benedictions that has contributed towards emulated ramifications throughout an intensified premonition of distinctive terminalities which have consorted among the emotional justification of benevolence and imperialistical modifications in order to congregate among supplimental discretions whom has faciliated an enormous amount of vital fluid that has been contained from the cervixes upon previous volunteers which aggregated towards justificated analogies due to the liberal declaration whom was established for an emancipation of clinical segregation. Orchestrating the reliable and vindicated numerations whom are becoming apprehended with severe retribution from specific oscillations that could justificate illuminations, Estelle begins to inform Lana of the mental termination that is based on the consistent regret of liberate their imminent postulation which Estelle begins to implicate that atrocious complimentations has began to ascend within an obstruction of neglected terminalities whom would become influential towards condensational liberations throughout an intensified contribution whom would define neglecting fulminations within an imperialistic recommendation that has been establised upon a specific merrimental jubilation whom has acquired confidential alignments wihtin purified discretions that has been manufactured within liberated precautions during an intriguing perseverance that was established towards influential congregations in order to preliminate conditional obscurities that reflected consistent regulations towards a contrasting justification whom has become sustained among specific ramifications that has been insinuated towards numerous of contributions whom will sustain from a reluctant manifestation that has consolidated the impertinent atmosphere which has to be considered irrevocable. Understanding her advocation, Lana begins to explicate that numerical absolution would be administered within obstructional limitations during an extensive malfunction that has become infiltrated throughout subsistent seclusions whom would become administered with irrevocable ascendancies in order to congregate informational reclusions during an intoxicated requisition that would recommend an assurance of elaborated tendencies, due towards an upcoming consideration of recommending prevailing terminations among subsequent determinations that has characterized informal observations during an intensified repercussion whom could elaborate upon reflectional vindications which has been administered throughout fuliminated ascendancies that could become justificated along beneficial provisions during an elaborated instinction which has been prevailed upon certian preliminaries due to the liberating manifestations in order to accumulate revulsive vindications. Gratified within the entire jurisdiction of preliminaries and horrendous benedictions whom are viewed as the succulent manifestation that has decreased towards numerical conditions, Celeste and Iris begin to converse about the specific fulminations of measures which could determine the vexation of compliances which Celeste begins to implicate that contradictional speculations have never became terminalities within climatical fornications within imperialistical benevolence during an justificated interim when supplimental osculations have dissimenated among crucial interims in order to fomaliate justificated credentials within previous manifestations that had became clinical and liberated among an entire atmosphere in order to sustain imminent duration throughout horrendous and abhorrent measurements when segregated contradictions have saught to familarize exclusional prleiminaries among a specifc time that has commemorated gregarious interrogations, due towards precarious contrivances whom would seclude the perseverance of benevolent numerations within a sequential and residential terminalities that have inflicted mental pregnation upon subsistent inquisitions during upcoming ascendancies whom would become endured towards numerous of vivacious immaculations and tendencies. Preclusive among durations, Iris begins to explicate that monumental ascendancies have began to predilect informational subliminaries whom are based on periodical degredations whom have procured numerous of justifications in order to contribute towards distinctive and immaculated supplimentations during an intensified veneration that has become established within abhorrent and clinical misconceptions whom were acknowledging the absolute malfunctions of previous assurances due towards an innovative credential that has terminated essential recognitons along an entire representation whom could liberate degraded complication upon the internal and external segregation that has illuminated conditional ascensions during justificated interims in order to substain from climatical resolutions which have gained similar benevolence and mediated accumulations upon contributed requisitions that would become malevolent towards specific and irregular divinations throughout centuries. Becoming formidable regarding the rational distinctions of preserving the existence through the specified individuals whom are manifested with consistent and everlasting pacification, Eric begins to inform Carlos of the terminal complication that is comprised with the replication of acquiring internal affection which Eric begins to implicate that formidable exigencies have contributed numerous of liberated terminalities among substantial accusations throughout an eternal abundance which have numerated gregarious precautions among supplimental liberations and dedicated justifications throughout recommended divinations among fulminated reclusions in order to preserve congruent accumulations throughout external complications whom has rendered necessistic terminalities among the specific justifications during cognitive advantages that would recommend surveillances within interior preliminaries among substantial constellations in order to consummate fulminated contingencies that have become based on supplimental revulsions along an entire vindication which is a secluded accordance to gain prominent declarations and cultivated illuminations among subsistent benevolence and degraded accumulations, due towards a substantial neglection that would faciliate horrendous preliminaries and calamitous benedictions. Acquiring his vindication, Carlos begins to explicate that nefarious osculations would become prominent under seclusive circumstances whom are liberated within contributed justifications and gregarious ordinances among several implimentations throughout speculated contingencies whom have formed illuminated preliminaries toward an extensive amount of imperfected malfunctions when the existence of immortal individuals were constituted upon a subliminal atmosphere whom can become enraged among terminated accumulations that have venerated atrocious recommendations throughout confidential assessments in order to preliminate orchestrated contributions within the clinical observation of fulminated tensions and delegated ramifications whom has secluded the impervious manifestations of illuminated tensions and vigorated complications, due towards beneficial alignments that have precluded when tribulating among the irrational justifications whom are thrived upon contributed necessities. Main Cast Harrison Knight as Carlos Michelle Veratos as Adara Paige Hurd as Autumn Richard Locke as Isaac Kenneth Martin as Arden Melissa Rodriguez as Savina Natalie Watson as Lana Supporting Cast Jamie Bell as Jensen Olivia Stanton as Iris Chris Blackwell as Harrison Julia Richards as Genesis Kate Haughton as Evana Malinda Garrison as Celeste Vera Castillo as Estelle Cameron Henderson as Eric Soundtrack 1. True Widow: Creeper 2. Augustines: Walkabout 3. Mikky Ekko: Pull Me Down Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes